


Favourite Afternoon

by that70sgilmore



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Dorks in Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom, Walex - Freeform, no ghosts, they're lifers, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that70sgilmore/pseuds/that70sgilmore
Summary: Alex and Willie have been friends for about six months now, and even though both of them feel way stronger than they ever did in any other friendship, no one actually does something about it. So when their last prom is coming, Alex decides that is time for him to finally do something.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 135





	Favourite Afternoon

After rehearsal, Luke and Alex were talking about prom. “So, it’s really okay if I ask Willie to go to prom with me?”

“Alex, it’s been almost a year since we broke up. It’s fine, you’ve dated other guys, I’m fine.”

Alex really wanted to ask Willie to go to prom with him, it would be his big moment. But he didn’t wanna hurt Luke, since they dated for a while a time ago. 

“Yeah, but I never cared about the other guys the way I care about Willie.” 

With his classic smile, Luke answered “Oh, I don’t think you even cared about me the way you care about him.”

Alex was ready to defend himself, but Alex didn’t let him start. “It’s fine, I'm actually really happy to see you like this. Is it okay if i ask Reggie? You know, I don’t want it to be weird cause it has always been the three of us.” 

“Oh no, it’s actually really good. But thanks dude, it means so much to me.”

A few hours later, Alex and Willie were together at a bench in front of Willie’s favourite museum. Alex didn’t plan anything big, he was too afraid so he wanted it to be easier to give up. He just wanted to talk to Willie about how he feels, and hopefully he would at least still have his friend. 

“So, you’re really telling me that you skipped school so that you could skate alone at your own house?” Alex complained about Willie not going to school on that day, cause he kinda hated when he had chemistry without Willie. 

“It was actually very nice, you should try it sometime.” Willie loved to tease Alex, his little mad smile somehow made Willie wanna laugh every time.

“I officially hate you. And I would never skip class so that I could, to play drums, maybe.”

“Well, that’s funny.” Willie said that smiling, what involuntarily, also made Alex smile softly looking at the boy he loved.

Alex clearly didn’t understand what Willie was talking about, so he explained. “It’s just you’re always talking about your band or playing the drums, but I’ve never seen you play. And I really want to.” 

Now Alex was blushing. He didn’t realise that Willie was gonna see him play if they actually went to prom together. He was scared, but also excited. Willie made him feel so many things he couldn’t understand.

“You will. On the prom.”

“Oh, so we’re going to prom now?” Willie was kinda joking, and Alex knew it. But still, he felt a little bit scared. He didn’t want anything to go wrong.

“I mean you don’t have to go, I just assumed you would cause it’s our last one.” He started to babble, which made Willie let a little smile slide out, so Alex also smiled.

“Of course I will. But I asked about us, Alex.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m following.”

Laughing, Willie joked about his reaction. “And you’re still the smartest one of your friends.”

“It’s my gift. But seriously, what were you talking about? Cause I kinda have someone to say you and I won’t be able to say it if I’m busy being dumb.”

“Dude, you’re always busy being dumb. It’s cute.”

Now they were both just staring at each other. Too afraid to actually say something.

After long minutes like this, Willie broke the silence. “Earlier, I asked about us. Cause I care about you, a lot, Alex. And I’d be the happiest guy to ever step on that school if you accept to go to prom with me. As you know, an us.” 

Alex couldn’t say a word. He got to were they fucking afraid of everthing that could happen when he asked Willie to go to prom with him, but now that Willie just said that he liked him, he could feel his heart trying to scape his body.

“Willie, I’m… I care about you too, a lot, I think I might actually love you and I hope this isn’t too scary for you. I was a little bit, but after what you just said, I’m honestly better than I’ve ever been.”

“I think I might actually love you too. If that’s fine.” 

While looking at him and just smiling and thinking how happy he was, Alex said almost whispering as he slowly got closer to Wiilie. “Come here.” And that’s what Willie did, and how their first kiss happened. 

They were both so in love that got lost in each other’s lips, so slowly, Willie broke the kiss smiling.  
“So, prom?”

“I’ll pick you up at eight, William.” 

They spend the rest of the afternoon just talking and kissing, after all this time acting stupid, as Alex said, this was definitely their favorite afternoon.


End file.
